reclafandomcom-20200215-history
Raylen Eros
Raylen Eros was a human male from the planet Mandalore. Born in the year 57 ABY, Eros soon made great strides in his military career for the planet, becoming the Supreme General for the Mandalorian Army, by the time he was 25. Raylen Eros was present at the Battle of Mandalore in the year 89 ABY and is responsible for the deaths of Vrei Advaltine and Luke Skywalker. Early Life Raylen Eros was born in the year 57 ABY to unknown Mandalorians. From a young age, his was groomed by the Mandalorian government to be a fierce and cunning warrior. At the young age of fifteen, he was discovered by the Queen of Mandalore, Cynthia Crane, who took him under her wing, guiding him to be the best warrior in their legion. While in the training academy, Raylen meets his lifelong friend, Rian Jaxx. At age 25, Eros met Julia Eldar, a young senator in the Mandalorian Senate. The two fell in love and soon got married, becoming an unstoppable duo in both the army and senate of Mandalore. Outer Rim Wars Soon after the outbreak of the Outer Rim Wars, Eros helped solidify Mandalore's Naval program, keeping both the Authority and the Outer Rim Coalition away from the Mandalore System. Unbeknownst to Eros, Cynthia Crane allied with the Yuuzhan Vong before the outbreak of the war, which further enhanced the security of Mandalore. He was put in charge of the Navy of Mandalore, becoming the first Supreme Admiral in Mandalore's history. When the Knightfall Virus spread to the Mandalore System, Eros made sure that the virus did not reach Mandalore. It was during this time where Eros met Luke Skywalker, Vrei Advaltine, and their band of rebels, who accidentally fled to Mandalore in an effort to escape the Yuuzhan Vong. He took them to Sundari where they helped fend off the Knightfall and Yuuzhan Vong threat during the Battle of Mandalore. After the epic win over the Yuuzhan Vong, Cynthia Crane ordered Raylen to execute both Luke Skywalker and Vrei Advaltine, to which he reluctantly did. Allying with the Raxus Ascendancy After discovering Cynthia Crane's sworn allegiance to the Yuuzhan Vong Empire, Raylen fled Mandalore to seek asylum on Raxus. While on his way to Raxus, Raylen stops at the Hutt moon of Cobarb to refuel his shuttle. It is here where he stumbles upon the ancient bounty hunter Durge, who is on his conquest to destroy all Mandalorians. While on the run from Durge, Raylen meets Jorel Rebyr who helps him escape Cobarb. Together they travel to Raxus. Upon reaching Raxus, the two are met by Governor of the Raxus Ascendancy, Elizabeth Korr, who requests the help of Raylen in acquiring cloaking technology from the planet Kamino, to defend from the increasing Mandalore threat. Raylen reluctantly agrees and alongside Jorel, travels to Kamino. Upon buying the cloaking device, he brings it back to Raxus. Rejoining Mandalore Sometime after, Raylen and Jorel are dispatched to Kuat, to aid in the Core Triumvirate's defense of the planet from the Mandalorian Federation. It is at this battle where Raylen Eros has a change of heart and rejoins the Federation. Unsure sure of Raylen's allegiance, Cynthia orders Raylen to lead an assault on the Raxus Ascendancy. Raylen successfully captures Elizabeth Korr and the planet of Raxus and is then ordered the glass the planet, to which he does. Grand Admiral Eros Ten years later, Raylen is serving as the Admiral of the Federation Navy's 97th Fleet, and the Grand Admiral of the entire operation. The galaxy is in full on conflict, and Raylen is tasked with patrolling the mid rim. After thwarting a rebel threat on the planet Bestine, his fleet is soon attacked by Triumvirate forces. They barely succeeded in defeating the enemy ships, however, in the process, Raylen destroys half of his fleet. While in recovery on the planet Eriadu, Raylen is contacted by Cynthia Crane of Elizabeth Korr's inevitable death from a malignant disease. Raylen travels back to Sundari, where a weak Korr tells him of a mysterious cult known as the Bane Movement, and their plans of destroying the Federation. The Bane Movement Troubled by this, Raylen travels to the Galactic Archives on Ahch-To, where he soon learns that the Bane Movement is a front for a Sith Order. Raylen flies back to Sundari, where he learns that Cynthia Crane was attacked by a Sith Lord. While at home with his wife and unborn baby, an old friend named Jorel Rebyr attacks him in his home. Jorel tells him that the Sith had sent him and that he had no intention of hurting the Eros family, but before Raylen could help, Jorel is killed by a Sith Lord. After this, Raylen teams up with Rian Jaxx and begins to arrest known conspirators with the Bane Movement in the Federation Government. Meanwhile, Cynthia Crane officially ends the Second Galactic Civil War, telling the Triumvirate of the looming Sith threat. At an Assembly hearing, Raylen performs a daring attempt to arrest any known conspirators. With the help of the Triumvirate, they successfully arrest dozens of Sith Lords posing as Senators. The Sith Empire Crusades Six years following the Raid on the Assembly, Raylen Eros is helping prepare for the inevitable war against the Sith. The galaxy is united under one government, and Raylen and Julia had a son named Jorel. When the Sith attack Mandalore, he and his family flee the planet to Polis Massa, in an effort to seek asylum. Second visit to Ahch-To In an effort to destroy Malgus' superweapon, Raylen travels to the Galactic Archives on Ahch-To, to research into ancient Sith weapon manufacturing. It was here where he discovered the blueprints for the Sith weapon.